


A Slap to the Face

by ArcticAquatic



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Time Loop, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 21:36:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12734769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticAquatic/pseuds/ArcticAquatic
Summary: Seth woke up to Dean slapping him in the face.





	A Slap to the Face

Seth woke up to Dean slapping him in the face.

 

More specifically, Dean was dreaming about something that riled him up enough to flail his arm into Seth’s face. Not that Seth didn’t appreciate the warmth of waking up between his partners but this certainly wasn’t the preferred method. He grumbled and turned to face Roman, who slept on blissfully unaware of Dean’s antics. Roman’s face was relaxed in his sleep. His normally downturned lips smoothed into a softer line. Seth traced along Roman’s jaw and sighed.

 

He’d miss this.

 

At the thought he sat up. He couldn’t do what he was doing with regrets. They’d do it too in a heartbeat if they were given this shot. He just had to keep telling himself that. He rubbed at his eyes harshly, trying to vanish the intrusive thoughts along with his drowsiness. 

 

Beside him, Roman stirred at the harsh movement. He blinked his natural brown eyes open and Seth saw as they eventually focused on him. A small smile played on Roman’s lips. “Hey babe, what’s up?”

 

Seth just nodded his head to Dean with a small smile. The other man was still fitfully asleep. Roman reached over and carded his hand through Dean’s shaggy mop of hair. Dean immediately stopped his movements and practically melted into the touch. 

 

Dean woke with many blinks and stretches, eventually stopping to grin up at Seth. 

 

“Ready to fuck up the Authority again?”

 

“Of course.” Seth replied with a fake smile and a heavy heart.

 

* * *

The steel of the chair was cold in his hands. The crowd was deafening in his ears. The lights were blinding. 

 

Plan B was what Triple H called it. He promised Seth everything he could want. To be the best. To get  _ the  _ title. To make him known not as Seth Rollins of The Shield, but Seth Freakin’ Rollins, the man.

 

They’d do it too, he thought. 

 

They’d do it too.

 

He raised the chair up high and smashed it into his lover’s backs.

 

* * *

“You sold out! You sold out!”

 

The crowd roared at his back.

 

Seth’s hands were clenched tight into fists that he could not uncurl. He couldn’t forget Dean’s face. Dean’s fucking puppy dog eyes wide with betrayal.

 

Triple H laughed, snapping Seth out of his trance. 

 

“You did a great job tonight, kid.” He said, patting Seth’s tense shoulders. “You’ll go far this business.” Hunter leaned in close, his lips brushing against the shell of Seth’s ear ever so slightly. “You’ll make me proud, won’t you?”

 

Seth shivered. 

 

* * *

 

Seth laid awake for a long time that night. Hunter’s bed was much nicer than any hotel room, but it lacked the warmth of two bodies curled around him. Besides, Triple H didn’t seem like much of a cuddler anyway.

 

Seth begins to feel doubt creeping in, not for the first time that day. 

 

What if this was the wrong choice?

 

He drifted off fitfully that night.

 

* * *

 

Seth woke up to Dean slapping him in the face.

 

He gasped and sat up quickly from the shock, pushing his long hair out of his face to see Roman and Dean on each side of him. His shoulders heaved with each breath. 

 

Roman stirred. “Hey babe, what’s up?” His expression sleepy but worried.

 

“I…” Seth didn’t know what was happening. “A nightmare. I think” He said, the specifics of the dream hazy. Roman reached up to rub at his back in long soothing strokes. Beside him, Dean yawned. 

 

“Ready to fuck up the Authority again?”

Seth’s stomach dropped like a rock.


End file.
